


A truly happy birthday

by TigeressRavenShai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigeressRavenShai/pseuds/TigeressRavenShai
Summary: It is the Choi boys brithday.





	A truly happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick something I typed out last night for our favorite twins of MM. Sorry if it is unreadable.

11/6

June the 6th

6/11

The 6th of June

However it was said, it was his and his brother’s birthday. The first one they spent together since they were children. It was 10:30 am on the 11th to be exact. Yet when Saeyoung looked at his phone the only message there was, was from the messenger. MC, Jumin, Zen, and Jaehee were on.

Not only would this be the first birthday he would spend with his brother as an adult. But this would also be the first one he would have with a significant other.

**Saeyoung has entered the chat.**

**Saeyoung: ‘ello**

**Jumin: Good Morning**

**Jaehee: Hello**

**Zen: Hi**

**MC: Hiya!**

It seemed that were not talking about his birthday. While Saeyoung would not go as far and act like Zen on his birthday. It would be nice to be recognized.

**Saeyoung: Hey, I wanna do something.**

**Saeyoung: anyone game to come over and play Cards against humanity?**

**Jumin: I have meetings all day**

**Jaehee: Sorry, I can’t either**

**Zen: rehearsal**

**MC: I got some epic cleaning to do.**

**MC: No fun until I see my floor**

That hurt. The people he counted as a part of his family, would not be joining him on his special day. Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen said their goodbyes and logged out.

**Yoosung has entered the chat**

**Saeyoung: Hey Yoosung**

**Saeyoung: Wanna come over to play some games?**

**Yoosung: Uh**

**Yoosung: I’m heading over to MC’s to help her clean.**

**MC: Great! You’re coming! My door in unlocked just walk in and grab a broom!**

**Saeyoung: You rather clean than hang out with your best friend?**

**Yoosung: Well MC has this epically rare armor that her character can’t use. So for me cleaning I get the armor!**

So he would have to bribe his best friend for him to spend time with him.

**MC: Hey gotta go**

**MC: quest to find the floor of my apartment has begun**

**MC: reward no bugs and no tripping**

**MC: Bye babe! If I get time later I might come over.**

**Yoosung: OMW now see you in a bit**

**Yoosung: by Saeyoung! Gotta go get that armor!**

His best friend and girlfriend were spending the day together. This was not how Saeyoung though the day would go. At least there was one person in this world that might spend time with him today. Saeyoung hoisted himself off his bed and patted down the hall to Saeran’s room. The door to the younger twin’s room was open, but no Saeran. Saeyoung scanned the living room and found the mop top redhead in the kitchen. Saeran was bent over his phone scrolling through something. A spoon dangled between his lips. A partly melted bowl of ice cream sat beside him on the counter.

“Hey!” Saeyoung smile brimmed from ear to ear.

“Oh, good, you’re awake. I want to go somewhere.” Saeran returned the spoon to the ice cream soup. “Maybe you can drop me off when you go see MC.” 

Saeyoung dropped his head, “Oh did she break up with you?” Saeyoung shook his head.

“She has something to do.”

“Well since you’re free wanna come with me? MC signed me up for all these free birthday coupons. I have one to a restaurant and an ice cream place. Also a candy store.” If MC signed Saeran up then she did know his birthday. Yet she still did not want to spend time with him.

Saeran had a list of places that he wanted to go to use his coupons. The restaurant was an upscale burger place. The walls and ceilings were filled with things from old movies. The twins were sat under a shark that looked like it was coming for them. The wait staff uniform looked like it was from a 1950’s diner from the states. It was a sea of blues, greens, and pinks bustling back and forth. A perky bleach blonde skipped up to them.

“Good afternoon, my name is Lexi. What can I do you for today?” Lexi was obviosity not her name, but the Twins went with it.

“PhD Pepper, please,” Saeyoung asked then looked to his brother. Saeran was back looking at his phone.

“I have this coupon. Can we both use it?” Lexi took his phone then looked between the both of them. She would have to be blind to not see that they were twins. Maybe if they were not identical twins then Saeran could forgive her.

“Lemme ask my manager? Give me a bit. Also, sir, what will you have to drink?”

“Water.”

Lexi patted the table before turning to leave for the back. The table was quiet. It was awkward, but in another way, it was not. With the waves of sounds coming from the other tables, they took it in. People connecting with one another. Something they were having a hard time doing, it was a steep learning curve for them, but they were working on it slowly.

“Where else are we going after this?” Saeran pulled out his phone again to scroll.

“There is an ice cream shop nearby. Then the candy store. The other coupons I got the month to use.” Saeran showed Saeyoung the phone. “They’re looking at us.”

Saeyoung looked up from the phone and turned to look behind him. Their waitress was pointing them out to a few of the other waitresses and one waiter. The group parted when they noticed the twins looking back at them. A bright dusting of red covered all their faces.

“Okay! So my manager said that was okay.” Lexi sat their drinks in front of them. “So what would you guys like,” Saeran ordered first since Saeyoung had not even looked at the menu he ordered the same as his brother.

“Are you still bummed that your friends didn’t want to spend time with you today?” Saeran asked after their waitress left.

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Did you even tell them your real birthday?” Saeran was back on his phone again scrolling.

“Yeah, and MC’s signed you up for the coupons so they know.” Saeyoung looked down at his phone, “But you know. This is better. Our first birthday together away from that house!” Saeyoung’s smile returned when he looked at his brother. Saeran did not even look up.

Their meal was a quiet affair, so was their trip to the ice cream store. Saeyoung was feeling better about not having his other family members wish him happy birthday was now overshadowed by watching is brother picking out all the candy his heart could have ever want. The smile the played at the corner of the younger twin’s lips was, in short, the most priceless thing Saeyoung had ever witnessed.

With well over 10lbs of candy, they left the store. Saeyoung heard the messenger app go off.

**MC: CAPTAIN SAEYOUNG OF THE SPACE SHIP 707**

**MC: GOD SAEYOUNG**

**MC: COME IN**

**MC: PLEASE RESPOND**

**Saeyoung: What’s up**

**Yoosung has entered the chat**

**Yoosung: I’m sorry MC!!**

**Yoosung: Don’t be mad at me!**

**Yoosung: Please don’t be mad at me Sayeoung**

**MC: While Yoosung was getting his armor he wiped my laptop. I need the bestest boyfriend in the world to come help my laptop.**

Saeyoung chuckled. He could see Yoosung freaking out.

**Saeyoung: Yeah I’ll b there in a bit**

**MC: Bring Saeran too please**

**Saeyoung looked at his brother. Saeran shook his head. “It’ll be fun to hang out with more people on our birthday.”**

**Saeyoung: Yeah omw now**

**MC: Thanx captain Saeyoung**

Given no choice in the matter Saeran was going to go to MC’s. They were too far from the bunker for him to walk and he did not have any cash on him. MC’s place was not that from the candy store that they made it there in a few mins. Saeyoung sent her a text telling her that they had gotten there. She sent one back fast telling them that the door was open to come on in.

MC’s apartment was different than Rika’s apartment. The building was much older, still very nice. MC lived in the third story in a small one bedroom place. The twin’s got to her door, and like she said it was open.

“Hey, babe, we’re here,” Saeyoung shouted.

“Sorry in the bathroom! The laptop is in the living room.” MC’s shouted back.

The living room was down a short hall. When they entered the room was decked out in yellow, red, mint green, and black. A large handmade banner went across the wall that read ‘Happy Birthday Saeyoung and Saeran’. Streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons piled along the floor.

Then the singing started. It was from behind them, making them turn to see the members of the RFA standing in this hall and MC holding a cake with 23 on it. The base of the cake was white. The piping around the edges was yellow and black. In red letters was their names in the middle.

MC handed the cake to them as the song ended. Tears streamed from Saeyoung’s face as he and his brother blew out the candles on their first real birthday cake. At their first real birthday party with their family.

This was truly the best birthday he had ever had.


End file.
